Sonic the Gangsta
by The Anon of Mystery
Summary: Sequel to a story of a similar name. A sequence of events caused by Amy forces everyone to become almost poor again. The others can't make out why Amy would do such a thing, but all will be revealed. Everyone has to start from the bottom once more.
1. Gangsta for Life

Sequel :D Read and reply if you want. Swearing, yes. Slang, yes. Adult themes, yes. Any in depth description of said adult themes, nope. Wanted to keep this T. It might become M in the future, but I shall try to keep it T.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gangsta for Life**

It has been a week since Amy left with Shadow and the Chaos Emeralds and the money. Everyone is obviously pissed. They are currently living off of their own money, so they are separated. Tails is the one who's really screwed, for it was his money that Amy stole out the vault. Tails had much more money than anyone because he continued to make money after they split. He is currently living with Cosmo in the mansion off of his bank account with the money he made as mayor. Tails payed someone to take his spot as mayor for the party. He hates the press and he hates publicity, so he had a spokesperson handle everything for him. This is who Sonic took pictures with in the last chapter of Sonic the Gangster. Tails wasn't around at the time anyway. With that out of the way, let's check on Tails.

Tails is at the office of course. The money he makes from being the mayor is enough, but it's just the principal of the matter. Sonic came to pay him a visit. As it has been mentioned may times in the previous story, Sonic and Tails only acted like gangsters. They weren't actually gangsters. By now, they have stopped doing that, but we'll see how long it lasts. Tails and Sonic are currently in the oval office. Tails actually called Sonic to meet him here. Sonic enters this place. Tails is sitting in the huge chair across the desk from him. Sonic takes a seat. Tails stands.

"We have a lead on Shadow," Tails said.

"Really," Sonic said. "What?"

"After some research," Tails said. "We think that Shadow's on a deserted island just off the coast. Tomorrow I'm taking the day off. We shall go get him."

"Right," Sonic said. "I'll see you tomorrow, buddy."

So then, the next day Tails calls everyone in order to meet him in the backyard of the mansion. Sonic, Knuckle, Vector, Espio, and Charmy came here like he asked. They all got into Tails' jet. They flew off to the island where Shadow is supposed to be. After about an hour of flying, Tails spots the island. The weird thing about it is that it has a landing strip. It's supposed to be deserted. Tails lands on this landing strip. Upon exiting the plane, they can see a house in the distance. Sonic runs towards it with everyone behind him. This house located on the beach. It's white, and not too huge. Tails' house makes this one look lame. Sonic knocks on the door. No one answers, so he kicks the door in. Sonic looks to his right to notice Shadow sitting there as if he was expecting them, although he really wasn't. He was waiting for someone else. Anyway, Sonic points at Shadow.

"Finally found yo black ass," Sonic said.

"Huh," Tails said. "I thought we agreed to stop talking like this."

"Ehh," Sonic said. "It's too catchy to stop. Gangster for life."

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "In that case, get yo black ass up."

"How did you guys find me," Shadow said. "Damn it. I'm waiting for someone."

"We don't give a shit," Vector said.

"Payback time, asshole," Espio said.

"Yeah," Charmy said. "We about to dig deep in that ass."

"Give us the money, and the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said.

"Look," Shadow said. "I know what I did was wrong, but we both have the same goal here."

"Explain," Knuckles said. "And stop talking proper."

"Alright," Shadow said. "Amy's a bitch. She took the Chaos Emeralds and locked me out of the bank account with Tails' money."

"Damn," Sonic said. "How did that happen?"

"I was fucking used," Shadow said.

"Holy shit," Tails said.

"Here we go again," Vector said. "Where did she go?"

"I don't have a clue," Shadow said.

"Damn," Tails said. "Do you know who she left you to go with?"

"I couldn't believe it my damn self," Shadow said. "Amy is, Amy is, a lesbian. I would tell you the name of the chick if I knew who it was."

"Wow," Knuckles said. "Hahahahaha. Aw man, I'm dying here."

"What the fuck," Sonic said. "Describe her."

"That cat," Shadow said.

"Oh my god," Knuckles said while laughing even harder. "Blaze? Hahaha. Damn."

"I thought Blaze left with Silver," Charmy said. "How did that happened?"

"I'm waiting for Silver to come," Shadow said. "He is gonna explain the whole thing."

They proceeded to play Shadow's Playstation 3 while waiting on Silver's arrival. Silver came in through a portal an hour later. He fell on the floor face first. He got up, then went on with the explanation.

"This is the damn deal," Silver said. "What I know so far is that Amy and Blaze had this planned a long time ago. I kept wondering why Blaze would leave so much."

"I kept wondering why Amy would leave so much," Sonic said. "Continue."

"Blaze and Amy had this going on way before I even almost died," Silver said. "Their plan was to leave eventually, but they were torn between us respectively. They finally decided to get it over with, and here we are now."

"Damn," Espio said. "By the way, wasn't Blaze about to have yo baby?" What happened with that?"

"She did," Silver said. "I gots a son!"

"Word," Sonic said. "Awesome."

"Now what," Tails said.

"Ehh," Vector said. "I seriously think we should leave them be."

"Are you crazy, you green dumbass," Espio said. "They stole Tails' money."

"But Tails is still rich anyway," Charmy said. "He's the mayor."

"True," Tails said.

"But they have the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said.

"They don't really play an important part in this story," Vector said.

"Right," Sonic said.

"We can't find them anyway," Vector said. "We should just chill until they show up."

"I guess," Sonic said. "What the hell will Shadow do?"

"None of you really care," Shadow said.

Everyone said nope at the same time. Silver went back home through his portal while everyone else got back in Tails' jet an flew back home. They entered Tails' mansion to notice everyone else here. Cosmo was the first to ask what happened. Knuckles laughs his ass off because he still finds it down right retarded. He runs outside to the backyard while still laughing. Sonic shook his head in disgust at Knuckles. Tails can't say anything since he is still shocked about it. Vector, Charmy, and Espio proceeded to play the Wii like they always do, so Sonic was left to tell it. The first thing Sonic did was mute the TV with the remote. Sonic stood in front of the TV. He took in a big breath, then told the whole thing exactly like Silver said. Knuckles walked into the room. The priceless expression on everyone's face made Knuckles laugh again. Sonic moved out of the way of the TV and they went back to playing their game once more. Sonic sits down on the sofa next to his mother with the craziest combination of confusion and anger in his mind.

"Ehh," Aleena said. "I hated Amy anyway."

"I agree with that," Rouge said.

"Some things just don't add up here," Cosmo said. "Amy and Blaze can't be like that since well, I'm sure that Blaze was pregnant and well Sonic's a screamer."

"I swear," Sonic said. "It's been so long that I forgot I did anything with her. Why the sudden change of mind again. There must be something more to this."

"I highly disagree," Knuckles said. "You see, Amy and Blaze could be bisexual. They probably came to this conclusion when they were infatuated with each other by them meeting for the first time. Blaze was probably still emotionally connected to Silver at the time, as Amy was connected to you or Shadow I guess. It was pure lust at that time, and they made it their mission to keep it a secret as long as possible until they came to an inevitable conclusion to break all ties and become one. And here we are now with this very bad problem that needs to be dealt with swiftly. I really think, and this is a hypothesis at the moment, that Amy and Blaze will return to make an announcement about their future endeavors and return the Chaos Emeralds and then we can get on with our lives. If they don't do this, then there's a strong possibility that either Silver, Shadow, Eggman, or another character in the Sonic universe who hasn't been in this story yet is most likely behind this propaganda in an order to destroy Sonic maybe. They all have something against him, but you don't have to take my warning as fact. That is all."

"Knuckles," Cream said. "I normally don't curse but, what the fuck?"

"Seriously," Vanilla said. "Where did all those big words come from?"

"Wow," Sonic said. "Knuckles just owned Tails and Cosmo. The world is ending. Tails never said some shit like that."

"Damn," Vector said. "Knuckles went pop some pills in the backyard."

"Holy crap," Tails said. "Well put."

"I read alot," Knuckles said. "My vocabulary is infinitely expanding."

"Now you're just showing off," Rouge said.

"Yep," Knuckles said. "I amaze my damn self sometimes. I may fail at book smarts, but I have much common sense."

"Okay," Sonic said. "After that headache, I say we leave this spot and continue with our lives like we were always doing."

"There's one problem that I've never pointed out until now," Espio said. "You don't have a bitch."

Knuckles busts out in laughter. Sonic frowns then runs out of the mansion. Sonic has a much bigger problem than that. You see, Sonic's the only one without a place. Yep, he doesn't have a house. This is his current problem. He has been sleeping in hotels for the time, but he is running low on the little money he has (Amy took his money as well). With the previous humiliation he suffered at Tails' house, he doesn't really feel like spending the night there. Sonic goes to a place that he hasn't been to in years. Sonic goes to his mother's neighborhood. Sonic's mother lived on the outskirts of the city. Now she lives with Espio, but that's not the point. Anyway, Sonic ran to see if his mother's house was still there. It is. His mother told him that she lost the house. It has been sold, but Sonic doesn't see any furniture in it yet. Sonic pulls out the key he kept to this place. It works so he enters the house. Sonic notices some boxes in the corner of the living room, but no one is in the house. Sonic decides to stay here for the night. He checks in the closet to see a futon. He lays this out on the floor. As soon as he lie down on this, the doorknob starts to shake. Sonic grabs the futon and runs into the closet in under a second. Sonic's trapped in a closet.

* * *

So based on the clues given, what do you think is going on here? What I can say is this. Knuckles is partially correct. Who would have thought that Amy would become the enemy? In the next chapter, the powder business and club is restarted.

Next chapter: Bottles in the Club


	2. Bottles in the Club

This chapter is longer than usual. It just came out like this I guess.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bottles in the Club**

Sonic is kneeling down in the closet. His ear is to the door. He can't hear any talking, but he does hear footsteps. Based on this, he has concluded that three people have entered. Sonic made sure to shut off his cellphone so he wouldn't be discovered in case of a call. He continues listening through the door. A person has left since he hears the door open and close again. That makes one less person to worry about, and this makes Sonic feel better a little. He can now hear some talking, but it is muffled. He can't understand a word. Sonic decides to stay in the closet and wait it out. He has two options that he is considering: If it is Amy, she has the Chaos Emeralds and he will be beaten. If it is someone else besides her, then Sonic could make a run for it and could get out without problems. He won't chance it, so he waits. The closet is actually big enough for Sonic to lie down in. He gets tired of listening to footsteps and talking that he can't understand so he is sitting in the corner with his legs stretched out. Before he actually falls asleep in the closet, he hears footsteps. These are getting louder. Sonic rolls up into a ball. He covers himself with the futon and gets into the corner. He hears the door to the closet open and close. Sonic pushes the cover off of him. He turns on his cellphone so he can get some light from that. What does he notices? He sees Amy's boots. Sonic actually laughs. He takes a picture with his cellphone. He calls Tails.

"Hello," Tails said.

"Tails," Sonic said. "I'm trapped in a closet."

"Pull out your gun," Tails asked.

"No time to make jokes from that lame song," Sonic said. "I found Amy. She's with someone else, but I don't know who yet."

"Pics or it didn't happen," Tails said.

Sonic sends Tails the picture of Amy's boots.

"Ah," Tails said. "What will you do?"

"I don't what to do," Sonic said. "I called for your damn advice."

"Hmm," Tails said. "She has the Chaos Emeralds so I wouldn't piss her off. Wait til you can't hear anymore footsteps I guess? That should mean that she is sleeping."

"I don't feel like possibly staying in the closet the whole night," Sonic said. "Anything else?"

"You are fucked," Tails said. "I'm out. I'm tired."

Tails hangs up. Sonic decides not to call anyone else since they will laugh at him or not care. He turns off his cellphone once more. He pulls out his DS. He plays Sonic Rush for a few hours. After that, he listens around. He can't hear any footsteps. Sonic stands up. He puts his ear to the door just to make sure. He checks his watch which has a back light. It is three in the morning. There's a great chance that they could be sleeping. Sonic takes it. He opens the door slowly. It doesn't creak. He peeks his head out. He looks to the left. The boxes that were once stacked are now scattered and empty. Sonic opens the door a little bit more. He looks to the right to notice that the door is closed and locked. This means that he would cause noise while leaving, but this didn't bother the fastest thing alive. Anyway, Sonic creeps towards the door. He makes it there without hearing a thing. Sonic beings to unlock the door. This is where he gets nervous. He can't. Without even trying to be quiet, Sonic starts pulling on the doorknob. He starts kicking the door. He even uses his spindash, but the door is metal so he's not getting anywhere. Sonic jumps when he is touched on his shoulder. He turns around while activating the lights. It seems as though Shadow and Silver were correct. Amy is to his left while Blaze is to his right. Sonic is too shocked to say anything since he actually doubted what both Shadow and Silver said. He finally gains the courage to say something.

"What the hell," Sonic screamed. "What's going on?"

Blaze and Amy didn't say a word actually. They just looked at each other and smiled. Sonic is now officially creeped the fuck out. He frantically tries to unlock the door a second time. Blaze and Amy laughs at his attempt. Amy jingles her keys. Sonic turns around. He runs to Amy. She takes one key off of her keyring and puts it in her shirt. Sonic stops in mid run. He backs into the door once again.

"Why aren't you people talking," Sonic asked.

Amy and Blaze look at each other then smile again. Sonic is pretty mad at this point. He takes a step forward. He points at Amy.

"Damn it," Sonic said. "Explain right now."

"I will," Amy said. "After you help us."

"Hell no," Sonic said. "What do you mean?"

"Spend the night with us," Blaze said.

"Oh hell yeaaaaaaaaaaa, no," Sonic said. "I can't do it. As much as I want to and I would like to, I can't. I'm too, too uh."

"I will let you go," Amy said. "If you tell anyone what happened here, then you will be captured."

"Hold up," Sonic said. "Why are you doing this shit? I want answers and the Chaos Emeralds and Tails' money back. Also, give me my money too, bitch. Did you pull this with Shadow? And you, did you pull this with Silver?"

Amy pulls out a Chaos Emerald. She yells Chaos Control. Sonic is gone within the blink of an eye. She sent Sonic back to Tails' house on purpose. Sonic wonders why, and this shows that she still cares about him somewhat. Sonic sees that it is now four in the morning. He lies down on one of the sofas in Tails' huge living room. Before he falls asleep, the door to the mansion swings open. Sonic falls out of the sofa because he is surprised. Everyone returned once again. Tails comes down the staircase while yawning. Cosmo is behind him. Tails looks at everyone.

"What's up," Tails asked.

"I don't believe this shit," Knuckles said. "Look what came in the mail this morning."

"It's four in the morning," Sonic said. "How is the mail here already?"

"Plot device," Vector said.

"Oh," Sonic said. "Duh."

"According to this," Espio said. He pulls out some glasses. "Mine and I guess all of our bank accounts have been withdrawn to the fullest. Everything has been taken out."

"Damn," Sonic said. "Y'all in worse shape than me."

"How did this happen," Rouge asked.

"I don't know my bff Rouge," Cosmo said.

"Hmm," Aleena said. "The only other person who has access to our accounts is Tails..."

"Hell no," Tails said. "I didn't do it. I've been here all night. I'm still rich anyway."

"Then who else would have such know how in order to pull this off," Vanilla said.

"Ehh," Tails said. "This is Amy's doing of course, although I don't see how she could have pulled this off without any help. Oh yeah. Sonic. You said you found her. Where?"

"Uhh," Sonic said. "I don't remember." Sonic is actually taking Amy's warning.

"What," Charmy said. "Spit it out. Stop acting like a punk, like a punk, biya biyatch."

"I seriously don't remember," Sonic said. "What the fuck, Charmy? Hahaha."

"What did they do to you," Cream asked.

"I can't say," Sonic said.

"Damn," Knuckles said. "What happened? Did they kick your ass? We will go beat them for you if you tell us where they are!"

Sonic walks outside. He asks Tails to follow him. Sonic tells Tails what happened.

"Bwaahahaha," Tails said. He is rolling on the ground while laughing. Knuckles came outside. Sonic has already bolted at this point. He lost himself in Tails' extensive backyard. Tails told Knuckles what happened. He starts to laugh as well. By then, Vector, Espio, and Charmy were outside. Knuckles told them what happened. Vector and Espio started to laugh as well. Charmy didn't since he actually understands Sonic's actions. Luckily for them, the girls stayed in the house. They would have had a hard time holding in their laugh. Sonic creeps back into sight. Knuckles is still laughing. Tails wasn't actually laughing for the reason everyone else was.

"You let them scare you with that," Tails asked.

"Huh," Knuckles said. "That's not why I was laughing."

"Seriously," Vector said. "How could you turn down a threesome? You are a punk."

"Hey," Charmy said. "Sonic was nervous."

"I don't know about you two punks, but I would have jumped in like a Xbox," Espio said. "Why were you laughing?"

"Because Sonic let that get to him," Tails said. "I would not have done it either."

"Now I'm fucking confused," Knuckles said. "How do you, I mean, you will never hit anything. Cosmo's a plant."

"Uh," Tails said. "Well, you see."

"Please lord," Knuckles said. "Don't explain. By the way, who would be our lord?"

"I am slightly interested," Espio said. "And what the hell at Knuckles' question."

"Same here," Vector said. "Can someone answer this? Who created you?"

"I don't know," Sonic said. "That Naka dude?"

"Hmm," Knuckles said. "That's a very common misconception that's rooted in our very fanbase. Naka did programming. He didn't create you. Someone else did, although that person almost never gets the mention or the fame he deserves. Almost every piece of notoriety goes to Naka. All he did was make the game, not create it. Also, many of us were created by different people. We don't actually have one lord."

"Knuckles spouts some weird shit yet again," Tails said. "Anyway, let's go to your mother's old house."

Before they walk back into the mansion, Tails can hear his car. They look out towards the road to notice the car leaving with all the girls inside.

"They are going to take care of this," Knuckles asked.

"About time they do something," Espio said.

"Alright," Vector said. "Explain Tails."

"Uh," Tails said. "Well."

Cosmo is the driver. Aleena is giving directions. They arrive in front of the house. Cosmo knocks on the door. No one answers. Rouge kicks the door in. No one is inside. A search through the house reveals nothing. Upon leaving the house empty handed, they notice that the car is gone. With shock on everyone's face, they actually go back into the house. Amy and Blaze are here. Before anyone could say a word, Amy pulls out the Chaos Emeralds. Rouge pulls out the Master Emerald. With it, she cancels the power of the Chaos Emeralds by using the short speech (Go play Sonic Adventure 2 I guess). Blaze laughs at this. She takes out the Sol Emeralds. Everyone is now shocked again. Amy steps back. Blaze transforms into her super form. This will sure be an ass kicking five people won't forget unless something happens and quick. Rouge used the Master Emerald to gain control of the Chaos Emeralds. They float to her. That was smart, but there's only one problem. No one can use them. Rouge was about to give them to Aleena, but that was a no. She said that came from Sonic's father. Vanilla is out. Cream is out. Rouge can't use them. She tosses them to Cosmo. Blaze is looking and laughing instead of attacking. There is a Super Tails, right? Although his super form sucked in Sonic 3 and Knuckles, and you needed the Super Emeralds to pulls this off. Does Cosmo have them with her? Yep. Can she transform? She tries but fails miserably the first time. The second time is not so full of fail. Yep, I broke the unwritten rule (Only characters who gain super forms in the games are permitted to have super forms. No one else can do it). Deal with it. Anyway, Tails' sucky super form still stands here. The floating fishes that glow, the invincibility. Nothing new, but there's a catch. The fishes are blue instead of yellow. Cosmo grabs a fish. She points it at Blaze. Water comes out. A very huge jet of water. So huge that it pushes Blaze through the room and the kitchen to out of the back door. It cancels out Blaze's power since water is greater than fire. Cosmo holds the fish with a weird expression on her face. She smiles the points it at Amy. Amy runs after Blaze. Cosmo went and the others follow. The backyard is empty. The car is here, but Amy and Blaze are gone.

Back at the mansion, everyone is sitting around listening to Tails explain what Vector told him to. Once he is done, everyone sits there motionless.

"What the hell," Vector said. "That shit is tight."

"Damn," Espio said. "That's some weird shit."

"I told you not to explain," Knuckles said. "I didn't understand anything."

"I got it I guess," Sonic said. "I'll test it if that's okay with you."

"Ehh," Tails said. "I won't mind. You can do it when they get back. Don't overdo it though, or all of us will be taken over."

"Wut," Charmy said. "Weird. I wanna see."

Everyone else walks in through the back door. Cosmo tosses Sonic the Chaos Emeralds.

"Yay," Sonic said. "Finally. They are back. What happened?"

"Rouge and Cosmo did everything," Cream said.

"Hey," Knuckles said. "I just noticed. The Master Emerald is missing. Who took it? I will beat them like they stole something."

"I took it," Rouge said. "Now then, you were gonna beat me?"

"Uhh," Knuckles said. "Maybe a light spanking?"

"Tails," Cosmo said. "Your super form sucks."

"I know," Tails said.

"How could she do that anyway," Aleena asked.

"Oh my god," Sonic said. "You guys broke the unwritten rule?!!"

"Who cares about that anymore," Vanilla said.

"I want an answer to my question please," Aleena said.

"I shall pull out my glasses for this one," Knuckles said.

"You don't wear glasses," Sonic said.

"They make me look smart," Knuckles said. "Anyway, in this particular story and every story by this author, powers and things of the nature are passed on through the act known as the horizontal monster mash as I quote a very famous cartoon. That is why Amy possess such power. That is why Silver can use the Sol Emeralds. That is why Rouge can activate the Master Emerald. That is why Cosmo can use the Chaos Emeralds combined with the Super Emeralds. Now then, and I am ratting on Tails at this point, we have been informed as to how this act is performed with a plant alien such as our green little friend here. It's matter is so weird that I was even caught off guard by it's deceptive nature. Tails gave a more in depth description about it and my memory eludes me at the moment, but what I do remember is this. The flowers on top of her head are her joy buzzers so to speak. Mess with one of them or both if your crazy and something will happen but I forgot what. That is all."

"Your memory sucks," Espio said.

"You told them,"Cosmo said.

"Uhh," Tails said. "Fuck you Knuckles, although I am still surprised and impressed by your vocabulary but fuck you."

"I do what I can," Knuckles said.

"Knuckles' warning made me scared," Sonic said.

"I'm not worrying about that now," Espio said. "We can get back to that after we discuss what happened with those two dykes."

"Oh," Rouge said. "Cosmo beat the crap out of Blaze. Amy went after her. They must have transported away are something. There's nothing more to it. We didn't find out anything."

"Damn," Tails said. "You guys have to live here, again! This sucks. All of your old clothes are still here. Go to sleep. We'll discuss this matter in depth tomorrow."

"No," Sonic said. "Let's see it. Your description had me confused, scared, and interested at the same time. I must see it."

"Yeah," Charmy said. "Grab Cosmo! Do not let her get away!"

They looks around to notice that Cosmo is already gone. She is spared for the night. With that, everyone goes up to their old rooms. Sonic stayed in the living room. He can't sleep. Tails came down for some water. He notices Sonic sitting upright. He sits next to him.

"What are we going to do," Sonic asked. "This is some deep shit."

"We are going to have to earn money again," Tails said. "It's the only thing I can see at this point. The club will have to make a return with the powder."

"I thought we healed everyone," Sonic said. "What would be the point now?"

"The council doesn't consider it to be an illegal drug so we can sell it for recreational purposes," Tails said. "We shall start next chapter."

"That would make the title of this chapter irrelevant," Sonic said. "It gives readers the misconception that we would actually be in the club."

"Who cares," Tails said. "The title is just a line from a song anyway."

* * *

Reply if you want. Last chapter I will say this on.


	3. Untitled for Randomness

The real mastermind is revealed in this chapter. Well, Amy's part of it but, there's one other person. Hint: It's not Eggman, Shadow, or Silver. Yeah, not that much choices to choose from now.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Untitled for Randomness **

Sonic still cannot sleep. He is worried too much in order to do so. He does the unthinkable. He goes back to his mother's old house in search of Amy. Sonic stayed up thinking that night. Amy actually saved the dude by transporting him back to Tails' house. She could have sent his homeless ass anywhere else, but she sent him to a place where he could stay for the night. Sonic decided to capitalize on this opportunity that she might still care about him somewhat. Sonic left the mansion as soon as the coast was clear. His watch shows that it is six in the morning. Sonic ran towards that house as fast as he could. I can't even describe the run. Anyway, he makes it here in a minute. Sonic knocks on the door that's closed now. The door swings open. Sonic is staring at Amy. She's yawning while wiping her eyes. She looks up to notice Sonic standing there. This now has her wide awake. She actually steps to the side to let Sonic in. The place is now actually furnished. Sonic found this to be awesome. He took a seat in the recliner that was in the corner of the living room. Sonic took out the key he has to this place. He threw it to her.

"Now then," Sonic said. "Let's get down to business. What's going on? Where's your sidekick?"

"Blaze is not here at the moment," Amy said.

"Please lord clear something up for me and the readers," Sonic said. "Are you and Blaze, uhh, how can I make this funny. Are you and Blaze knockin' boots?"

"Nah," Amy said. "Although threesomes would be full of win."

"Okay," Sonic said. "That's awesome to know... Still though, why did you pull such crap?"

"I can't say," Amy said. "But I do want you to know this, I'm being forced to do this."

"Wut," Sonic said. "That caught me off guard. Who? I will beat the shit out of them."

"I wouldn't do that," Amy said. "You probably couldn't do it anyway."

"Why not," Sonic said. "Do I know this person? I shall rock their fucking world for messing with you like this. Who? I want names."

Sonic's watch starts to beep. He presses a button on the side of it. The display on the watch shows that it is Tails calling. Sonic didn't answer this. He left Amy and said that he would be back later. Although Sonic really does still care about Amy, he decides that he won't say anything since she can't be trusted. She messed up not once but twice. Sonic is still skeptical. He faked his reaction to Amy's explanation. Sonic went back to mansion as fast as he could. Both Tails and Cosmo are standing in the front yard. Sonic meets them here. They have to go to work of course. They left Sonic in charge of the house while they were gone. So this means that they trust Sonic the most. Sonic stayed here instead of going back to Amy again. He did some channel surfing until Knuckles came meet him in the living room.

"What's poppin' blue punk," Knuckles said.

"Nothing," Sonic said. "I have a question. What do you think is the deal with Amy?"

"Well," Knuckles said. "I don't have a damn idea, but I do think that the possibility of Amy and Blaze being lesbians is down right retarded. It can't really be that. I hope not. It's probably the reason why we haven't got any reviews so far."

"I highly doubt that," Sonic said. "Tails won't be back until around eight tonight so what will we do for the whole damn day?"

"I have an idea," Knuckles said. "Yo punk ass need a new bitch. You should spend your day trying to get laid."

"Wut," Sonic said. "Nah, too early..."

"Punk," Knuckles said. "Do you have any girl that you used to mess with before Amy came around?"

"Well," Sonic said. "I do but I haven't seen her in years. I think I still have her number somewhere."

"There you go," Knuckles said. "Get out there and score!"

"I guess I could give it a shot," Sonic said. Sonic ran out the door as fast as he could. He took his cellphone with him. Knuckles proceeded to go back to sleep. Sonic tried calling the old number he has, but it didn't work. Anyway, he took this time to go places. Sonic decided to go back to Amy. On his way there, he stops. He looks up to see a portal. A white gloved hand sticks out of the portal. Sonic grabs it. Sonic is pulled into the portal. He is blinded by a white light for a few seconds. Sonic covers his eyes. He opens his eyes to notice that he is in an entirely different place. He can tell that he is in someone's house. Sonic actually fell on a sofa. In front of him is another sofa. Silver is sitting on it. There is a table in between him. There's a glass of water on Sonic's side of the table. He drinks the water. Silver speaks.

"Hey," Silver said. "My bad for just transporting you to my house in all."

"No prob," Sonic said. "What's up?"

"I did a little time traveling," Silver said. "You see, I took my camcorder with me. I found out what's the deal Amy and Blaze."

"Holy shit," Sonic said. He faces the TV. "Play the damn vid, now."

"I will but there's a problem with the person behind this scheme," Silver said. "Well, it isn't a problem it's just that I don't want to kill the person. The person really had a sad reason for doing this. As a matter of fact, this vid will reveal that this person caused the events in the first story too."

"Vague hint," Sonic said. "Let it rip, but before you do, I am really gonna need something better to drink than this or I will go crazy if the person is who I always thought it was."

"Way ahead of ya," Silver said. Silver pulls out some liquor from a mini fridge that he has next to his sofa. He pours Sonic some in a glass. He pours himself some as well. They continue to watch the three hours worth of footage Silver has.

Back the mansion, everyone is awake right now. Knuckles, Vector, Espio, and Charmy are sitting down on lawn chairs in the backyard. What are doing? Playing a four player game of Mario Kart DS. Knuckles wins and he gloats. Vector throws is DS Lite on the ground. Charmy closes his with a sad face. Espio is begging for another round. A plane then flies overhead. They look up at it. A huge box falls out of the sky. Knuckles jumps out of the way of it. It's a plane wooden box. No markings are on it or anything. Knuckles orders everyone to stay back. He pulls out his shovel claws. He punches the box open. They are all shocked to see just one letter in such a huge box that's as tall as Knuckles. What shocks him more is that the letter is addressed to Sonic. Knuckles prepares to rip it open. Espio throws a small knife at his ass. Knuckles jumps up while screaming. He drops the note. Espio picks up the note.

"We have to open the note without tearing it slow ass bitch," Espio said. "You want Sonic to dig deep in that ass?"

"Oh yeah," Knuckles said. "Now excuse me while I go patch my ass."

"Can you do it," Charmy asked.

"This tongue is full of win," Espio said.

"That's what Sonic's mother said," Vector said.

"Uhh," Espio said. "You are supposed to say that when he is around. Anyway, Charmy. Come fly right in front of me. Hold the note out in your left hand. I will do the rest."

Charmy grabs the note. He holds it out right in front of Espio. Espio shoots out his tongue. He tongue is able to open the note without tearing it. He was able to pass it behind the flap of the letter. Espio reads the note.

"Awesome," Espio said. "Sonic is invited to a party with some rich bitch and he can bring one guest."

"Not awesome," Vector said. "Is it tonight?"

"Yep," Espio said. "No club tonight. This is way more important. I have to get Sonic to take me to this."

"Hell no," Charmy said. "I will go."

"This will suck," Vector said.

Sonic lands on Espio as he falls out of a portal. Before even saying anything, he notices the note which has his name on it. Sonic reads it while still sitting on Espio because he is mad that he opened the note. He gets off of Espio. He then kicks him.

"Why did you open my damn note," Sonic asked. "No way in hell I would take you anyway. I have to take Tails to this since he knows this person as well. Also, it isn't a party. Some chick I knew wants to see me and Tails for some reason. All you probably saw was a bring a guest and you thought that meant party."

"You fail Espio," Vector said.

"Ehh," Espio said. "Hey, where did you come from anyway?"

"I was at Silver's crib," Sonic said. "He showed me something."

"What," Vector said.

"I know who is behind this money bullshit now," Sonic said. "I can't believe it. We'll wait til the right time. Wait until tonight. I will tell you then."

"Say it now," Espio said.

"No," Sonic said. "Tonight, when we can all jump her ass."

"Her," Charmy said. "As in one of the girls in the house?"

"Ehh," Sonic said. "You could say that. I'm gonna fix me a sandwich."

"What the fuck," Vector said. "In order for Sonic to say he's going fix a sandwich instead of kicking the girl's ass now and we can't until tonight..."

"It can't be," Charmy said.

"Holy shit," Espio said. "It just has to be said here."

They decided to stay in the mansion and wait it out. The Wii is in full swing. They play Brawl too much. It was like a mini brawl tournament with the little money everyone has. Who wins? Cream. Who does she use? Metaknight. No one had a chance. Now it is 7:59 pm. Silver appears in the house with a tape in his hands. Sonic said that this is what he seen. When he gets back from the place with Tails, then they go after the person in charge. Tails and Cosmo arrived right after Silver left. He dropped off the tape and left quickly. Sonic showed Tails the letter he received. Tails recognized the handwriting. They left immediately. Sonic and Tails have to take the jet for this one. It's pretty damn far. Taking the car would have been hours. The jet got them there in under half an hour. It was just as Sonic said. He is the only expected person to this place. This mansion makes Tails' mansion look like a room. This place belongs to an actress. This actress is Sonic's old girlfriend. Why they are not together now will be revealed. Sonic and Tails enters the place through the front door. They are actually surprised to see a kart here. It seats two. Tails is the driver. It seems that they need this in order to navigate the mansion. It's that huge. They were guided by neon signs with huge green arrows towards their destination. All this to get to the living room. They got out the kart once they came to a dead end. The dead end is huge wooden doors. They open automatically. They open the door to see someone standing in front of the fireplace with her back turned. This room is freaking huge. It's about the size of a football field. No joke. Once the door close behind them, the girl turns around.

"Uhh," Sonic said. "Damn. Huge ass house you got. It shits all over Tails' house. What did you want, Sally?"

"Oh my god," Sally said. "Sonic. I haven't seen you in years." She runs to him. She jumps on him.

"Well I see you haven't changed," Sonic said. "What's up?"

"Wow," Sally said. "You had Tails come along? Yay! How's my little mayor doing?"

"Please don't call me little," Tails said. "What did you need us for?"

"Oh yeah," Sally said. "I found two people. They said they were looking for Sonic. One's magenta I think and the other one's green."

"Holy crap," Sonic said. "Where are they?"

"Turn around," Sally said.

"Let me go first," Sonic said. Sonic turns around. Who does he see? His brother and sister. Sonic jumps out his ass.

"Yes," Sonic said. "Where have you guys been?"

"We have been around," Manic said. "You are cool with the mayor? Awesome."

"Ha," Tails said. "I'm popular."

"The mayor is cuter in person," Sonia said.

"Sally," Sonic said. "Thank you for coming across my brother and sister and helping them out."

"No problem," Sally said. "Although, it's still a shame that you moved from around here to live with your mother."

"Ehh," Sonic said. "That reminds me. Mom lives with us."

"Seriously," Manic said. "Win."

"Ehh," Sonic said. "Tails, take Manic and Sonia back home in the jet. I will be there later on."

"Cool," Tails said. "I understand. You and Sally should catch up. I'll be back later."

"Now then," Sonic said. "We should talk."

"Yes we should," Sally said.

Tails took Manic and Sonia back to the mansion in the jet. Upon entering the mansion, all eyes are now set at Tails. He looks around the room with a worried expression. Cosmo is missing in action.

"Uhh," Tails said. "What went on here?"

"Dude," Knuckles said. "You need to go find Cosmo and hurry. Go find her so we can kill that fucking plant with fire."

"Wut," Tails said. "Where are the girls by the way?"

"In the backyard," Vector said. "Forget about them right now. Who is the hot chick behind you?"

"Uhh," Sonia said. "He scares me."

"He scares everyone," Charmy said.

"Oh," Tails said. "Sonic's brother and sister have been found."

"My name is Manic. What's up?"

"I am Sonia. Hello everyone."

"Hey," Knuckles said. "Aleena is in the backyard."

"Thanks red person," Manic said. "Let's go, Sonia."

"First of all," Tails said. "Stop staring at her ass. Second of all, what's the deal with Cosmo?"

"She is behind everything," Knuckles said. "Silver went back in time and made a tape for us. Cosmo is the cause of everything including everything in the first story."

"I have to see this vid," Tails said.

"It's three hours long dude," Charmy said.

"Get the drink out of the closet in my workshop," Tails said. "I'm gonna need it."

* * *

Next chapter might be coming very soon, like tonight type soon maybe if I feel like it. I'm able to write this one without running out of ideas for some reason. I have up to chapter 10 already done :D


	4. Club Explosion

**Chapter 4: Club Explosion**

Tails is staring in shock at this awesome footage of Silver's discovery. He didn't even noticed that Sonic called him in order to pick him up. Once the vid concludes, he runs this back in his brain. Basically, Cosmo has this set up from the beginning. Before she landed in Tails' backyard in the previous story, she actually visited Eggman first. She gave Eggman the push to try and take over the city. From the start, she had her plans set on money. She bumped Eggman's head up. She knew that Sonic and company would have to compete. She payed Amy and Blaze to act as distractions in order to kind of like halt them from getting on Eggman's case. Sonic and company ended up owning Eggman while making millions of dollars. She payed Amy and Blaze with Tails' money. Tails really felt like a dumb ass after that one. Cosmo made it seem like that Amy and Blaze were at fault here. Cosmo used some machine that Tails made in order to summon Maria's ghost. This is how she got Shadow to go along with this. The main thing that shocks Tails is what she actually needed the money for. In a combined total, at the of the last story more than a billion rings were made. Cosmo needed a billion. She needed it to repair her home planet. She has three years to get this done. Now she has the money to do it. Tails feels played like a funky fiddle. Everyone else does as well. As the tape comes to a close, Tails stands out his chair.

"So," Knuckles said. "What the fuck will we do about this?"

"I don't know," Tails said. "I'm thinking. She stole from us and framed Amy and Blaze. She made Eggman start selling powder with a little encouragement. That means that Eggman must be pissed too. He also must know that he has been used by now. Eggman will seriously try to kill her."

"And," Vector said. "She deserves to be killed."

"I'm with Vector on this one," Espio said. "We should kill her with fire. Fire beats plants."

"No," Tails said. "I know she was wrong for doing what she did, but she had a good reason for it."

"Are you crazy," Charmy said. "It doesn't matter how it happened. That plant bitch stole from us. She stole from you. She had the balls to steal from her own boyfriend. You know why? You are a freaking punk. She used you. You still love her I bet."

"Uhh," Tails said. "I know that she still loves me too. I will prove it."

"Nice one, Charmy," Vector said.

"She doesn't need to be killed," Charmy said. "They were going overboard. It is now up to you. You have to control your woman. Be a fucking man. Go get that bitch. I bet you probably know where she went."

"I have an idea," Tails said. "She has a spot she likes to go to when she wants to be alone."

"There you go," Charmy said. "Confront the bitch."

"Hey," Knuckles said. "Where's Sonic?"

"Damn," Tails said. "I forgot. I have to go pick him up. Ehh, he is in good hands. I'm going after Cosmo."

"That was some sweet advice," Knuckles said. "You really made Tails go after her."

"Yes," Charmy said. "I'm cool like that. Now then, when in the world will we reopen the club?"

"There will be no club after this chapter," Vector said. "The title makes this obvious."

Tails walks out the door. He looks out the gate to notice Amy on the other side. He opens the gate to let her in.

"What's up," Tails said.

"Your not mad at me," Amy asked.

"Ehh," Tails said. "Not really now since I know everything. Hey, why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize to Sonic and everyone," Amy said. "I shall never pull such an act again, I promise."

"Cosmo dropped you, huh since the secret is out," Tails said.

"Yep," Amy said. "But I'm serious. Is Sonic here?"

"Nope," Tails said. "This is too juicy. I'll go after Cosmo later. I was going to pick up Sonic. You can come if you want."

"Thank you," Amy said.

Now then, Sonic and Sally stayed in the living room. They sat and chatted about the past and things like that. Sonic is already mad at Amy so this will not end well. For now, this chat is completely casual. Nothing really important came up, but something has been taking place in Sonic's mind. He finally has the chance to drop the pink bitch known as Amy and kick her out of his life in exchange for a girl a knew long ago. It seems like this is where it's headed. From what Sonic can remember, Sally hasn't really changed much. She was always a very nice and generous girl who possesses a great talent for acting. Sonic is actually a fan of her movies. Sonic and Sally were friends for the longest. She actually used to hang off of him like she did in the previous chapter. When Sonic moved, well that was full of fail. The main reason being that they only had each other as friends at the time. Sonic didn't meet all of his current friends until he moved except for Tails. Sally was basically alone at that point. Yes, she had friends, but they didn't really matter since her best friend was actually gone. That was pretty bad, but now she is rich and famous. As far as Sonic sees it, their friendship really didn't get any further than that. Of course, that is now how Sally sees it. Sonic will find this out soon enough. There is still a solid half hour before Tails and Amy reaches the place. Sonic and Sally are still talking. It's mainly been about her and the past so far. Now it is Sonic's turn.

"How has your life been so far," Sally asked.

"It's been alright," Sonic said. "What's really became helpful to me is the fact that Tails is my best friend. I never expected him to become the mayor. I live with him currently. Other than that, I haven't really had any big problems except for Eggman time to time. Nothing is really going on with me at the moment."

"Oh," Sally said. "Nothing?"

"Well," Sonic said. "Nothing else. I'm just free I guess. Well, I did help Tails out by making him famous and stuff but nothing else. I don't really have anyone else to worry about."

"Ah," Sally said. "It's been nice to finally you again after all these years. Maybe we could become close again like in the old days."

"Yeah," Sonic said. "I kind of miss you. You are not like the crazy people I know now. I actually kind of miss the friend I had that would always be by my side."

"I never left," Sally said. "We should become close again."

"You can count on it," Sonic said. "I guess I should go back now since Tails took about three hours." Sonic pulls out a Chaos Emerald. Sally gives him one last hug goodbye before his departure. It should be pretty obvious at this point. I don't even need to say it, but I will. The doors to the room open. Sonic and Sally turn their attention to the door. Sally is still on him at the moment. It's Tails and Amy of course. Well, this will be awesome.

"You are super late dude," Sonic said. "Why is she with you?"

"Tails," Sally said. "You came back. Who is your friend?"

"I would move if I were you," Tails said.

"Sorry for not introducing myself," Amy said. "I'm am Amy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Holy crap," Tails said. "No reaction."

"I'm scared," Sonic thought.

"Oh," Sally said. "You are with Tails?"

"Hahaha," Tails said. "Not even close."

"Uhh," Sonic said. "Amy is my uhh, well she is."

"I'm a close of friend of Sonic," Amy said. "I came with Tails on the ride to pick him up."

"Wow," Sonic thought. "Amy is disowning me as her boyfriend. Time paradox."

"Anyway," Tails said. "Let's go."

"Right," Sonic said. "I will be back tomorrow, Sally."

"Nah," Sally said. "I will come visit you."

"Alright then," Sonic said. In the jet is where the awesomeness starts.

"Why did you come," Sonic asked.

"Look," Amy said. "I need to talk to you. I want apologize."

"Wut," Sonic said. "This will be epic."

"I know I have betrayed your trust many times in the past," Amy said. "I just want to say that I'm sorry and I'm leaving from around here for good in order to show that I'm serious."

"Wow," Tails said. "The plot thickens."

"You are serious," Sonic said. "Hmm, what do you think I should say about this? I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge unless I have a really good reason for doing so. I forgive you and all that stuff, but there isn't any chance of us become what we once were again. You do understand this, right? Friends, yes. More than friends, never again."

"Yep," Amy said. "It would probably be too awkward anyway. I completely understand."

"Awesome," Sonic said.

"I'll drop you two off at the mansion," Tails said. "I have my own matter to attend to."

Tails dropped them off just like he said. Sonic went into the mansion while Amy went her separate way. Tails is now tasked with the problem of finding Cosmo. The spot where he though she would be is empty. He remembers something though, they both made rings. They were made for the exact purpose of locating each other in case of an emergency. Cosmo kept this ring. This helps Tails out immensely. He found Cosmo's location with this. She is at beach. It is beating Tails up that he actually didn't check here first. He lands the jet on a runway that's on top of a cliff next to the beach. He flies the rest of the way using his tails. Cosmo is sitting next to tree with a book. She is reading something. Tails lands right in front of her.

"You mad," Cosmo said.

"Damn straight," Tails said. "Why did you do it? It feels as though our relationship has been based on lies. You don't feel the same way about me as I do you. You would not have pulled this crap without asking for help first. That was disrespect. Why Cosmo? I would have help you out. I have an invention underground that could of fixed your problem."

"Huh? I'm not Cosmo."

"Wut," Tails said. Tails picks up the book. It's not Cosmo as Tails can tell from a quick observation.

"Who are you," Tails asked.

"I'm Cosmo's older sister, my name is Galaxina."

"My brain is hurting," Tails said. "I thought your race died off?"

"Why would Cosmo be trying to repair the planet if we were all dead," Galaxina said. "Oh yeah, Cosmo gave me this ring before she left. She said it was for her boyfriend or something."

"That's me," Tails said. "Hand it over."

"You," Galaxina said. "Well, you are cute in all in a little brother type way."

"I am seriously getting tired of hearing that," Tails said. "Where is Cosmo?"

"She's in space," Galaxina said.

"Good," Tails said. "You are coming with me. I'll need your directions." Before Tails takes a step forward, Sonic appears through the power of Chaos Control.

"Hey," Sonic said. "I have decided to come along and help you... who's that?"

"Uhh," Tails said. "I forgot her name already."

"I'm Galaxina. I am Cosmo's older sister."

"Head hurts," Sonic said. "You are supposed to be dead."

"This is fanfiction dude," Tails said. "We are going into space to find Cosmo. Coming?"

"Yeah you should come," Galaxina said. "I would really like to get to know you."

"Nice," Sonic said. "Let's go. Making new friends are cool."

"We have really kind of walked away from the gangster concept in this chapter," Tails said.

Back at the all too overused mansion, the following is taking place. Rouge is knocked out. Vanilla is knocked out. Cream is knocked out. Charmy is sleeping as well. Only, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Aleena, Manic, and Sonia are awake. Nothing but discussion is going on here. This is pretty rare since you probably would expect the Wii to be in full swing at the moment. It isn't though, as Knuckles and Vector took this opportunity to get some awesome stories that they could use on Sonic once he returned. After they had enough of that, then it was just regular conversation.

"Hmm," Knuckles said. "Sonic never mentions that he has a brother and a sister. You guys are so much different from him. Manic is awesome and Sonia is nice. Why did you guys separate?"

"It's such a long story," Manic said. "I'd rather save it for another time."

* * *

Hmm, Amy is gone temporarily. Cosmo is trying to rebuild her planet. Sonic is free now and he is actually trying to keep his options open when it comes to girls. Where does Eggman fit into all of this. Well, he blew up the club. Everyone else is too wrapped up in other things to notice. Whenever it will hit them, they will be feeling bad about it. Next chapter will come before the end of ths week.


End file.
